Battle Armor
by Chika Croi
Summary: A cold weight settled over his heart as his mind completely shut down; he was alone. A side story in the Ryuukatsu Project, from Prince Vegeta's birth until the destruction of Vegetasei. The Saiyans and their Empire redefined.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hello everyone! Welcome to the first side story in the Ryuukatsu Project! Some of you have noticed I have removed Killing Loneliness (formerly Heartbreak Warfare) which was the side story of Vegeta and Bulma. Don't worry, it'll be back up soon. I just realized I needed to revamp it and make some changes. Anyways, there are a few things you need to know before starting this story.

**TIMELINE: **Remember, the timeline is set in the future now, not the dinosaur age. The year for this story is 2010. Please take note that this is categorized under Dragon Ball Z because it does have Vegeta in it, however in the Ryuukatsu Timeline this is technically taking place during Dragon Ball (a year later, 2011, Bulma will be born).

**THE SAIYANS: **I'm not going to go into the changes I've made to the Saiyans. You can just read and find out. However, I will make these two points. A plot hole in the series was that you find out that the second born child is always an exact replica of one of the parents (as is the case for Goten and Bulla), but Tarble is the second born, not Vegeta. And yet Vegeta is the replica to the King. So, I switched it. Because switching it didn't change the storyline what so ever. Besides, I have something special saved for Tarble.

Secondly, just wanted to remind everyone that the Saiyan tails are not actually 'tails'. I have taken out the Oozaru part of the Saiyan genealogy, because it wasn't needed and I think it's too coincidental that the Saiyans DNA contain primate genes (an animal native to Earth at this point). Once everyone hits Super Saiyan it's never seen again and it leads to Piccolo blowing up the moon and I'm just not going to have those kind of shenanigans in this story. So they're really just an extra limb, and the hair on them is like the hair on your head. It's not fur. And like your arms and legs, the Saiyan tail has its own body language. I have something special planned for what happens to the Saiyans on a full moon as well as the part that their 'tail' plays. So be on the look out. (;

Oh, last point! (Promise!) You'll notice Bardock in this story already. I watched the story of Bardock and I liked certain parts of it and I didn't like other parts, one thing I did enjoy was the visions. Bardock (in my version) is very important to the King. I can't wait to introduce his character and his role, but for now, he just makes a small appearance.

Glossary of Saiyan terms at the end of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

**Battle Armor**

_Prologue_

_His breath was shallow and labored, the twelve-year-old finding it nearly impossible to catch his breath. His hair was once again gripped and yanked on, forcing him to his feet as he was led forward, his face roughly shoved against a large window. Closing his eyes and trying not to make any outward noise of pain, the boy breathed deeply for a moment_.

"_Watch."_

_His eyes widened as he looked out of the window and into space, the only thing obstructing his view of the endless blackness was the massive red planet, his planet. Even from the spaceship he was in, the boy could see the bouts of destruction happening on the surface of his planet, his breath once again hitching and getting lost somewhere in his throat. His mind tried to wrap itself around the chain of events that led him here, but no matter how he tried he couldn't understand. His mind was still trying to block out the images from today alone, and couldn't handle anything else. And now he was supposed to watch, watch what?_

_He didn't have to wait long to find out._

_What should have taken hours seemed to have only taken minutes, and the boy watched as a white light engulfed his eyes. His irises, which were wide before now, shrunk away from the sudden light. He watched, helplessly, as his planet began to break apart._

_His voice was hoarse, but he didn't care. "Stop. Please."_

_The man that was still pressing him against the glass began to laugh, softly at first, but gaining in volume quickly. "Oh, but we've only just begun, Prince," the man hissed out, shoving the boy's face harder against the glass. His planet separated into several pieces and he watched as men left the planet, coming back onto the ship. Sitting in a hover chair above the planet, a figure held his finger out, a bright red ball of energy gathering at the tip. Even from his view, the boy could see he was laughing. "Watch."_

_And so he did. The ball was released and gained in size, the outer crust of the planet immediately burning away into nothingness. The ball descended onto the defenseless planet, and the boy watched with wide and helpless eyes as the planet was engulfed and disintegrated. With a yell the boy was yanked backwards and thrown onto the ground, his eyes glossing over. He just couldn't understand._

"_How's our Prince doing?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was a high-toned voice and yet was still incredibly rough. The boy's eyes were staring up at the ceiling, his body seemingly paralyzed, his mind desperately trying to fight off the breakdown that was quickly coming. The boy was going to be swallowed whole by it any second. His ears drowned out the talk going on around him, his eyes never leaving the ceiling as he breathed deeply. He felt numb, and vaguely wondered if he was dying._

_But worst of all, he was alone. Laughter broke through the boy's cocoon of silence, and his hair was being grabbed, suddenly yanking him up onto his knees._

"_Welcome to the family, Prince. You now belong to me."_

_A cold weight settled over his heart as his mind completely shut down; he was alone._

* * *

_Chapter One_

Heavy hooves beat against the ground in flurry of movements, the creature's rider bending low to keep steady and increase his speed. The rider could hear the movement behind him from his chasers, but he was a determined rider and wouldn't give up without a fight. As it was, he was too close to the river to give up hope now. As soon as he crossed the river he would be in his own land, and he would be safe. The kestyl he was riding was his personal kestyl, and he had faith in the creature.

Arrows shot past the rider's head as he wove through the trees of the forest, the kestyl acting as if it knew exactly where to go. To anyone watching, they would assume the kestyl had a mind of its own, when in fact it was sharing the mind of the rider himself.

'Helek, sanu ausahr!' the rider's mind whispered harshly into the creatures, the kestyl understanding at once and running faster, eight hooves moving in perfect synchronization to propel them forward. The river was so close that the rider could smell it as he yet again dodged a flurry of arrows. There were several riders behind him on their own kestyls, unfortunately for them; they didn't have a kestyl like Helek. Moments later and the Helek broke through the forest, full out sprinting towards the river that separated the valley before him. The arrows stopped but the followers continued, but the rider knew that they were smart enough to break off their pursuit as soon as he crossed the river.

It was bad enough that the inhabitants of the Badlands had crossed into D'Vexis, but under no circumstance would they follow him into Vegeta. It was asking for death, after all. Helek leapt across the river entirely, stopping at his rider's command and turning to look at the followers. Their hooded faces pulled their kestyls to a fast stop, and the rider could sense their frustration. One of them lifted a bow from his back and the rider quickly pulled a throwing knife from his pouch, throwing it before the follower could get a shot off. The knife embedded itself into the follower's neck as he grasped it, twitching a little before falling from his kestyl and landing on the ground.

Before the others could pull their weapons, the rider commanded Helek to turn and run further into Vegeta, the kestyl moving as soon as the thought entered his head and taking off. The wooded area here was a lot different from the one the rider had just left; lush, peaceful, beautiful even. Even from his position on the forest floor he could see the castle towering in the skyline. It was truly magnificent. As he got closer, he saw guards on their own kestyls, bearing the kingdom's crest. As they saw him they saluted, and by the time the rider had rushed through the open gates that led to the castle, he could hear shouts from the guards.

"The King has returned!"

King Vegeta stopped Helek in his tracks, quickly dismounting the beast and handing him over to one of the guards. He quickly walked up a large stone pathway, the one that led directly to the castle doors. Two of his most trusted advisers flanked him on either side, unable to get a word in before the King began to speak.

"Those damn Praxians. Who the hell do they think they are? This is my planet," he growled out, annoyed that his trip hadn't gone as planned. "I'm supposed to be stopping a civil war from happening, not starting one!"

They reached the steps to the castle and quickly took it, the Saiyan on the King's left finally stopping and pressing a hand to the King's elbow, bringing him to a stop as well. "Sir, it's the Queen."

King Vegeta's face immediately softened as he took in the Saiyan's serious disposition. "Is she-?" he asked, eyes widening at the Saiyan's nod.

"It hasn't been long," the Saiyan started, but was cut off as the King quickly rushed towards the castle doors.

"It's early. The Praxians delayed me. You wouldn't shut up," the King rambled, yanking the castle door open and stepping inside the entrance hall. "The doctor said it wouldn't be for at least another day."

"I think the Queen will understand…" the Saiyan trailed off, offering the King a sympathetic look.

"She's going to kill me…" he muttered, heading towards his quarters.

* * *

A loud scream could be heard throughout the room, several midwives standing around the woman lying in bed, panting for breath as she gripped the hand of her closest midwife. She took in a huge lungful of air and let her head fall backwards, closing her eyes and praying hard.

"It's too soon…" she mumbled, not hearing the comforting words from the midwives. Her eldest son was standing in the corner of the room with wide eyes, watching as his mother tried her hardest to keep from having her youngest child born. The woman gasped. "He's not here yet!" she cried out, as if she was expecting the unborn child to listen to her and be patient.

"Your Majesty, you're going to have this baby, and you're going to have him right now," the doctor insisted, trying to obtain eyesight with the distressed Queen. She shook her head fervently, beautiful black locks flying wildly around her.

"I am not having this baby until he arrives!"

The door to the birthing chamber burst open as a wide-eyed King strode in, Nappa and Bardock at his side. He took a look at his first born, Tarble, and then rushed to the Queen's side. The midwife that had been holding her hand moved to allow the King, as he half positioned himself behind her, he let his life mate grip onto his hand. "No need to wait on my account, Adun'a."

The Queen managed to laugh between breaths, resting her head on the King's shoulder. "You're so lucky-" she started, but was cut off when another contraction hit her. She yelled out in pain and gripped the King's hand so tight he was sure it fractured. "Oh my- get him out!" she yelled, glaring down at the doctor.

"Push!"

The sun began to set as she screamed, the sunlight sneaking through the curtains to make the room glow in an orange and yellow ambient, King Vegeta's eyes wide and anxious. It wouldn't be long now. Minutes passed and the Queen finally yelled once more, and then the air was filled with the wails of a baby. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, the Queen let her head fall onto her life mate's shoulder once more, tears coming from her eyes. Even while she was giving birth she was still completely radiant, and even more so now that her eyes had sought out her second born. The doctor stood with a smile, holding a small baby Saiyan in his hands. A tuff of soft black hair adorned the crown of the baby, while a black tail began to swing wildly all around him. King Vegeta stood and quickly stepped up to the doctor, retrieving his new soon.

"Congratulations, your Majesty," the doctor said, a huge smile on her face. The King, who was too enamored with his son to return the gesture, simply turned back to his life mate and set the baby boy in her arms. The baby continued to wail.

"Listen to that set of lungs," the King whispered, taking his spot again behind the Queen. His eyes then traveled to his first-born and he grinned, beckoning him. "Tarble, come and take a look at your brother." The four-year-old boy shuffled over to his parents, climbing onto the free space next to the Queen on the large bed. She smiled at him, and then down at her new baby. She was suddenly buzzing with happiness and the whole room seemed to be affected by the warm glow she was emanating.

"He'll be the King?" Tarble whispered, a small smile creeping onto his face. The King nodded.

"Eventually, yes."

The Queen laughed, looking at her life mate and then back down at her baby. "Oh, Vegeta, he's so beautiful. He looks just like you…"

The King's laugh rumbled in his chest. "Well, he is the second born." He pressed a hand against the crown of the baby's head, softly, and placed a chin on the Queen's shoulder. The midwives began to clear out, as did the doctor. Nappa and Bardock stayed behind to witness the first moments of the new Prince's life, and then they too left the new family to enjoy the company of their newest member.

Prince Vegeta was now among the Saiyans.

* * *

**KESTYL: **A riding beast that slightly resembles a horse. It has eight legs that are very thick and agile, as well as thick horse-like hooves. The body resembles a panther, as does the tail. It's big, sleek, dangerous, and fast. It's head resembles a horse with the exception of the front that looks more like a snake than a horse. It also has snake-like eyes. The King's kestyl is named Helek. If I had any decent drawing abilities, I'd draw one for you guys. As it stands...your imagination will have to do. xD.

**SANU AUSAHR: **Please, full speed.

**ADUN'A: **The Saiyan term for 'wife', in this case 'life mate'.

**TEL'OR: **The telepathic bond between a Saiyan and the life forms around him/her. The bond (though not discussed in this chapter) will be discussed later. Well, you'll pretty much learn how to be a Saiyan and who they are through Vegeta's eyes, but I wanted to mention this as early as possible since it's important. I've maintained that the Saiyans are predators, and they use every advantage and everything around them to their best use. They have the ability to create a mental connection between the animals, the plants, and the elements to bend them to their will. You'll notice only certain Saiyans have special abilities, but the common ones that all Saiyans have are the ability to perform Tel'or on animals and plants at the very least.


End file.
